<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You by howlsmovingiceskates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062137">With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlsmovingiceskates/pseuds/howlsmovingiceskates'>howlsmovingiceskates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Losing You, Finding You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Teasing, i totally wrote this instead of doing homework and sleeping, impromptu dates, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlsmovingiceskates/pseuds/howlsmovingiceskates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting in Detroit, Viktor and Yuuri walk Makkachin.<br/><i>Alternatively, the moments when Viktor and Yuuri get unknowingly caught by Phichit's friend in the LYFY Universe.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Losing You, Finding You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Any guesses for when the media will catch wind of your <i>secret lover</i>” Yuuri asks, bringing Viktor’s Olympic jacket tighter around him. Viktor holds Makkachin’s leash, and Yuuri holds a bag of snacks from the 7/11 a couple blocks away from the hotel they’ve been staying in. Sure, they could’ve gone to a closer convenience store, but neither of them wanted to rush to get back to the hotel room. Staying out feels like slowing time, and they’ll take every second they’re allowed.</p><p>“They’ll probably try to drown me in rumors when the GPF nears.” Viktor answers, shrugging. He hooks his arm around Yuuri’s, drawing him in close.</p><p>“Ah yes. The media and their absolutely perfect timing.” Yuuri rolls his eyes, shaking his head. </p><p>“Do you think they’ll ever top the time they thought I was having an affair and tried to ask you about it after your gold at Worlds?” Viktor asks, pausing his steps as Makka starts sniffing around a spot near a lamp post.</p><p>“I hope they try to. I’d love to see their faces when I tell them the man you met up with was actually me.”</p><p>Viktor chuckles, Makka pulling them along when she decides the spot is unworthy of her grace. “Maybe they’ll think something like that again in this timeline.”</p><p>“We should totally plan it. Feel like putting on a wig?” Yuuri nudges Viktor’s side and wiggles his eyebrows.</p><p>“What am I doing with a wig?” </p><p>“You’re becoming Victoria.” </p><p>Viktor laughs, tossing his head back and stumbling a little. “I can be a queen!”</p><p>“Vitya, you’re already a drama queen.”</p><p>“Can I wear one of my costumes?”</p><p>“Whatever floats your boat, my love.” Yuuri says fondly, smiling at his husband’s antics. “Do you want anything else while we’re out?”</p><p>“We could stop for tea?” </p><p>“Sure. Makka’s probably too big to bring in, but we can sit outside for a little bit.” Yuuri guides his husband and their dog up the street a little ways. There’s a cute little corner cafe up ahead that his rinkmates have recommended to him on multiple occasions. He’s always turned down their offers to go together though, too dedicated to the ice to stop and think about relationships. Now it’s different. Now he’s older and married. Now he brings with him the one person he’s ever wanted to hold onto, the one person who’s known his love outside of the ice. </p><p>“I’m so lucky to have a husband who looks so amazing in my clothes.” Viktor sighs, completely smitten. Yuuri blushes bright red and has to pull on Viktor’s arm to keep him from running into someone because he won’t look away from him. Yuuri’s heart sings a love song he can never find the right words to vocalize. </p><p>“You’re a sap.” He rolls his eyes, unable to keep the affection out of his voice. </p><p>“I’m <i>your</i> sap.”</p><p>“But a sap nonetheless.”</p><p>They walk in silence, occasionally pausing to let Makka sniff around and for people to pet her. The poodle absolutely adores the attention. Her tail won’t stop wagging and she’s bouncing all over the place. It’s not St. Petersburg, but it’s home. Yuuri has his family with him, and that’s what finally lets his mind settle into peace. </p><p>Upon arrival, Yuuri has Viktor sit with Makkachin at an outdoor table while he goes in to get their drinks. Since this is America, they don’t have jam for Viktor to put in his tea. As much as he loves Viktor, jam in tea is an abomination. He tried it once, just to appease him, and instantly regretted it. From that day forward, Yuuri has refused to go anywhere near tea sweetened with jam.</p><p>Coming up to the cash register, he orders green tea for himself, and black for his husband. Once he’s paid, he moves off to the side so other customers can order. It’s a very quaint cafe, and he can see why so many have tried to take him out on a date here. </p><p>While he waits for their drinks, he looks out the windows. His attention settles on Viktor and their dog, watching them act like they don’t have a care in the world. Viktor plays with Makka’s ears, scrunching his nose and making silly faces at her. The poodle loves it, repeatedly licking Viktor’s face. It’s a sight Yuuri hopes will never vanish, one he wishes to hold onto for forever. Viktor catches him staring, and straightens in his seat, waving excitedly. The giant, heart shaped grin that Yuuri cherishes so much makes an appearance, and Yuuri can’t stop himself from gravitating towards it. He steps forward, returning Viktor’s enthusiastic wave with one of his own.</p><p>The barista calls his name, placing the two paper cups on the counter. He turns and quickly plucks the drinks up, eager to get back outside. Makka jumps on him as soon as she can, barely giving him enough time to shift his weight to avoid falling. “Makka!” He laughs, gently nudging the dog off him with his leg. “They don’t have jam.” Yuuri tells Viktor, placing his drink in front of him as he sits down.</p><p>“I bet you’re happy about that.” Viktor says, taking the cup in his hands.</p><p>“Extremely.” Yuuri gazes at Viktor, leaning his elbows on the table as he admires his husband. He looks so relaxed in the soft shine the fairy lights dangling around casts over them. The sun has just about set beyond the horizon, and a slight breeze blows through Viktor’s hair. The man in question brings the cup of tea to his lips, hissing and quickly pulling the cup away from his lips.</p><p>“Careful,” Yuuri warns, “it’s hot.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks Captain Obvious.” Viktor sarcastically mutters, sticking his tongue out.</p><p>Yuuri laughs, gently kicking his foot out to hit Viktor’s shin. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>“Oh you’re on.” Viktor leans forward in his seat, retaliating against Yuuri’s attack. </p><p>It becomes a game. Whoever gets the last kick in before someone interrupts to pet Makka wins. The loser has to do whatever the winner wants, which is simple enough. Regardless of the outcome, Yuuri will happily bend to Viktor’s every whim, and he knows Viktor would do the same. Their friends, Yurio especially, constantly complain about how much they dote on each other, but Yuuri can never bring himself to stop. He loves making his husband smile.</p><p>They get about five minutes of footsies in before a young college girl steps up to ask about Makkachin. Viktor is silently declared the winner, and Yuuri pretends to sulk while the girl pets Makkachin. She makes small talk with them before going on her way. Yuuri sips on his tea, simply enjoying the impromptu date. </p><p>When they’ve both finished their tea, and Makkachin has grown restless, they pack up to leave. Yuuri wraps his arm around Viktor’s, taking his hand in his. He holds their bag of snacks they definitely shouldn’t be eating in the other hand. He can’t wait to indulge in some post retirement comfort food.</p><p>When they’re about halfway to the hotel, Viktor stops and turns towards Yuuri. “You do know I won, right?”</p><p>“I’m aware.” Yuuri says elusively, cocking his head to the side.</p><p>“Do you know what I want?” Viktor steps closer. Their chests are practically touching, and Yuuri refrains from reaching out to touch in favor of letting Viktor lead. </p><p>“No, I’m afraid I don’t.” He bats his eyes, staring up at his husband through his eyelashes.</p><p>Viktor’s arm wraps around him, pulling Yuuri’s body flush against his. Yuuri uses this time to wrap an arm loosely around Viktor’s neck, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. </p><p>Viktor leans forward, capturing Yuuri’s lips with his. Yuuri hadn’t realized how cold he was until he had Viktor pressing into him, breath mingling with his own. He steps closer, chasing Viktor’s warmth. He sighs and pulls away from the kiss, smiling.</p><p>“I wasn’t done.” Viktor pouts, leaning forward to kiss Yuuri again.</p><p>“I know,” Yuuri says, stepping back. He mourns the loss of Viktor’s body heat, “but we’re still out in public. You can kiss me more when we get back to the hotel.”</p><p>The disappointment on his lover’s face gets replaced with a mischievous glint. Viktor thrusts Makkachin’s leash into Yuuri’s hands then swiftly lifts Yuuri off the ground. Yuuri’s arms immediately go around Viktor’s neck as he’s cradled to his husband’s chest. “Well then, let’s not waste any time.” Viktor says, taking sure steps down the sidewalk while Makka trots along beside him.</p><p>“Do you even know where you’re going?” Yuuri laughs, burying his face into Viktor’s neck.</p><p>“Yes,” Viktor replies indignantly, “besides, you’ll stop me before I make a wrong turn.”</p><p>“Just get me back to the hotel without issue and we’ll be good.”</p><p>“That was my plan from the beginning, Solnyshko.”</p><p>“Mmm…” Yuuri snuggles into Viktor, letting his eyes fall close. He wants to freeze time, to keep Viktor in Detroit. But he knows he can’t, so he’ll treasure the time he has with his family until they can meet again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first snippet that takes place outside of what's in LYFY. It's inspired by the scene in which Phichit tells Yuuri Viktor was spotted in Detroit. There'll probably be more before/after this scene too. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>